The present invention relates to an imaging device including a substrate on which an imaging element is mounted.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-210480 discloses an imaging device to be mounted on a vehicle or the like. The imaging device includes a camera case and a substrate accommodated in the camera case. The camera case is structured by: a front case to which a protector protecting a lens is attached; and a rear case with which an external connector is mated. The external connector includes: a plurality of terminals provided at leading ends of cables; and a connector housing accommodating these terminals. A female terminal electrically connected to an imaging element is mounted on the substrate accommodated in the camera case. The female terminal is accommodated in an accommodation housing secured to the substrate. The rear case includes a male terminal and a mating housing. One end portion of the male terminal is electrically connected with the terminals of the external connector, and the other end portion of the male terminal is electrically connected with the female terminal mounted on the substrate. The mating housing is configured to be mated with the accommodation housing. From the bottom portion of the mating housing, the other end portion of the male terminal projects. Mating of the accommodation housing and the mating housing with each other brings the female terminal and the male terminal into contact with each other to establish electrical connection. As a result, the external connector is electrically connected with the imaging element.